the_wolves_of_broken_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolves Of Broken Shadows Wiki
We are brave, we are The Wolves Of Broken Shadows! Prologue As you ran through the forest, wanting to be gone of the powerful wolves, you hear a howl. Looking around unhappily, you see a patrol of wolves coming towards you. You try to run, but a grey wolf holds you down. A calico wolf appears, her green eyes burning into your chest. Her words are clear and powering. "Join us, or fall through our claws."-Lightning Even though I am now dead, I continue to watch over you. I will never forget my pack no mater what. Please remember me. -Lightning Basic Information Alpha: Beta: Ranks: Omega: To Bes: Medics: Prisoners: Queens: Pups: Major Punishments: * Exile * Death * Tail ripped off * blinded * Be made into a twoleg pet * Be made crow-food. Punishment: * Exile for a day * be made a to be * be made a elder * be fed twoleg food * Tormented. Rules: # Always respect your Alpha and Beta. # Do not Lie. # Pups and Elders eat first. # Never talk to a twoleg. # Always ask Beta or Alpha before going out of camp unless you are training a to be. # Always respect your pack. # Put your pack first in your life. # You can't mate with a medical wolf unless a Starpack warrior tells you its ok. Alliance form: If you want to be Allies with The Wolves Of Broken Shadows you must fill out this form: # Your Pack's name # Your name # Why you want to be allies with us # Your Alpha # The date # Your Beta # Your territory (if needed) # Your camp (If needed) Warriors, Hunters and Patrol Clothing: MEMBERS Head wear: Fox hat, raccoon hat Indian headband or flower crown Body wear: Bows and Arrows, swords or blankets Neck wear: Spikes or leaf neck less Leg wear: Spike wristband, leaf foot wear, flip flops or flower band Tail Wear: Feather Tail or Elf armor Warriors, Hunters and Patrol Clothing: NON-MEMBERS Head Wear: Lion mane, Butterfly head piece or Racoon Hat Body Wear: bows and arrows or non member blanket Neck Wear: Neckless or scarf Leg wear: Topaz Bracelet, Horned Leg armor or sea shell bracelet Tail Wear: Anything you can find ALL To Bes Head Wear: Raccoon Hat or fox hat Body Wear: Anything Neck wear: Anything Leg Wear: Anything Tail Wear: Nothing ALL Pups Head Wear: Anything Body Wear: Anything Neck wear: Anything Leg Wear: Nothing Tail Wear: Nothing ALL Betas: Head Wear: Fox or Racoon Hat Body Wear: Anything Neck Wear: Sword or Bows And Arrows Leg Wear: Leaf armor, fire armor, wind armor, ice armor or bandit armor Tail Wear: Anything ALL Queens: Head Wear: Anything Body Wear: Anything Neck wear: Anything Leg Wear: Nothing Tail Wear: Nothing News Feed: 3/4/17- We're recruiting! 3/5/17- Silver Fur Becomes a warrior! 3/5/17- Nightmare joins! 3/8/17- Dawn Paws Becomes a warrior! 3/8/17- Jay and Neverland get punished for mating: Jay isn't a medic anymore and Neverland gets sent for the twoleg place for the day and has to be a to be again. 3/17/17- Blossom Leg becomes a warrior! 4/22/17- The Wolves Of Rivers And Streams attack us and won! 4/22/17- Lightning lost a life & Neverland becomes forgiven. 4/22/17- We set off on a quest to find a new home with the rest of the Packs. 5/1/17- Lightning is ended, and Sky and Fang will take over. 5/1/17- Sky has Fang's pups! Category:Browse